Darius
|item = |location = |capture = }} is a character in Octopath Traveler. He is a thief that has garnered quite a name for himself and had made Northreach under his command. He was a former friend of Therion and is the main antagonist and final boss of his story. Profile Appearance Darius has long, orange hair and a green cape, with a black undershirt with white sleeves. He has a scabbard on his right hip and wears black dress pants and boots. His concept art depicts a long horizontal scar across his nose. Personality Darius is very haughty and narcissistic, having abandoned the concept of trust to further his own goals. He takes great pride in his actions regardless of their depravity. He holds little regard for the past and the relationships he held during his climb to the top. Darius shows no concern for his personal relationships and willingly sacrifices Therion and Gareth for his own gain. However, this would eventually lead to his downfall when he is betrayed by his own men after his defeat. When Therion confronts him during his boss fight, he admits he shows jealousy towards Therion for being a better thief than him, which was one of the factors leading to his betrayal. Story 10 years prior to the story, Darius met Therion in the gaol in Saintsbridge. After Therion is able to easily steal the cell key from the guard and break them out, Darius decided to befriend him. After some time, Darius was offered a position with the Ciannos if he were to dispose of Therion. Without showing any hesitation, he accepts the offer and pushes Therion off a cliff, leaving him for dead. At some point between betraying Therion and his trip to the black market near Wellspring, Darius procured the gold Dragonstone, one of the Ravus family treasures. He then established himself as a lord of a gang of thieves in Northreach and made Gareth his new right-hand man. Receiving word that the emerald Dragonstone is being sold in the Black Market, Darius takes his men there to steal it, but they are confronted by Therion. Darius taunts Therion before escaping, leaving Gareth to deal with Therion in his place. Darius places posters of Therion in Northreach in attempt to hinder his progress and offered a reward for his capture. This did not stop his former partner, who confronts him yet again at the Lorn Cathedral, where he had been keeping the gold and emerald Dragonstones. After a tense battle, Darius is defeated. He retreats to a hidden cache in the cellars where he had stockpiled a large stash of gold, intending to start anew. However, he is accosted by his own men, who fatally wound him and take all of his riches for themselves. As he lay dying in the now-empty room, Darius weakly calls for someone to help him before succumbing to his wounds. At the Gate of Finis the party battles what appears to be Darius' ghost. After its destruction it leaves behind a tome containing the post death thoughts of Cordelia Ravus' father. It explains the origins of house ravus, the dragon stones and why they were stolen in the first place. Relationships Therion The two met as children when they are thrown in the same jail cell. He refers to Therion as '兄弟' or 'brother' in the Japanese version while he simply calls Therion as his partner in the English one. However, as time passed, their relationship became strained as they disagreed on multiple things in regards to their professions. This was the main factor that led him to betray Therion. In hindsight, Darius thought little of Therion and only used him to further his goals to get to the top. It was only in his final moments that he referred to Therion as his partner after he was left to die by members of his gang. Gareth Gareth is noted by the brigands serving him and Darius for being the only member of their group who was truly loyal to and trusted Darius. Despite this, Darius leaves him to fight Therion for him in Chapter 3, leading to Gareth's demise. Brigands Like all others under him, Darius cared very little for his gang and it was noted by Cyrus to Therion that the group had very little organization. Darius's lack of loyalty and caring to his gang was a major catalyst when he was attacked and left to die by a group of brigands who only wanted all of his money. Battle Darius will begin the battle with 4 shields, but will increase them by 2 after recovering from a break, for a total of 8 shields. Darius begins with 2 actions per turn. At below 50% health he will increase his actions per turn to 3. *'Steal Item:' Physical attack, targets entire party and disables the party's use of items. Effect is removed on a break. Usually used at start of battle. *'Sweep:' Physical attack, targets entire party. *'Steal ...:' Physical attack, single target. Effect varies depending on what is being stolen. **'HP:' Restores Darius's HP by damage dealt. **'SP:' Reduces target's SP by 75% of their maximum SP. **'BP:' Reduces target's BP. *'Nighthawk:' Phys. attack down and removes all status enhancements for entire party. *'Will O' Wisp:' Fire elemental damage to a single target. *'Hellfire:' Fire elemental damage to entire party, strikes twice. Chance of inflicting unconsciousness. *'Call Comrade:' Charges for 1 turn. Temporarily removes all of Therion's allies from battle. Quotes Gallery Dariusalter.gif|Darius as he appears in the Gate of Finis. Dariusconcept.png|Concept art of Darius. 8pathlive.jpg|Promotional art for the Octopath Traveler live concert. 8pathWhiteDay2019.png|Promotional artwork celebrating White Day. Etymology "Darius" is a Persian surname that means "rich and kingly" or "he possesses", referring to his haughty attitude and greedy behavior. Trivia *Darius is one of only two bosses with in-battle dialogue, the other being Mattias. However, unlike the latter, there is no voice-over while the dialogue is occurring. *The official guidebook timeline cites Therion and Darius's meeting as having occurred 11 years ago, while the game cites it as 10 years ago. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Males Category:Therion's Path Characters